Vort, Izshlana
Name: Izshlana Vort Age: 24 Race: Alterian Sex: Female Physical Description: * Height: 5"4' (1.6 m) * Weight: 9 stone (126 lbs / 57 kg) * Hair: Waist length, it is a dishonour for it to be cut shorter, although when on duty it is tied to the top of her head in an elaborate knot, can also change colour at will. * Eyes: slightly oval in shape, the iris is large and black with black lines cutting through the eye, she can change eye colour at will. Appearance: Izshnala is slender, her body is well defined in terms of muscle, and she is excitable so tends to smile a lot, gives people the appearance of being a bubbly homicidal maniac. She can change her skin, hair, and eye colour; her rested state is silvery skin with black hair and silver eyes. Her preferred off duty state varies depending on her feeling. Her on duty state is as human as possible with human flesh colour although it still has a silvery tint, black hair and brown eyes. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Date of Birth: Not on File Place of Birth: ALTHA III Parents: * Father: Damal Vort, 51 * Mother: Izla, 49 Siblings: * None Spouse: * None Children: * None Extended Family: * None Pets: * Cat: Scarlet /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favourite Food: Chicken fried rice Favourite Drink: The Terran delicacy, Cherry Coke Hobbies and Interests: Martial arts, adventure games in the holodeck. Goals: She's an adventurous soul and wants to have fun while keeping her colleagues alive. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON Current Position: Chief Security/Tactical Officer Current Rank: Lieutenant Awards: * None Service Ribbons: * None Starfleet History: * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2418 * Entered ACT Program: SD 24222.70122.1534 * Graduated ACT Program: SD 24222.70701.1937 * Assigned to the USS STONEHENGE: SD 24222.70710.1321 Education: Academy Major: Security Academy Minor: Counseling Additional Training: Flight control for small craft, hand-to-hand combat, use in the psionic bow and wrist device. /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ The Vort family where once one of the more influential of the families on Altha III, they stood against the Dominion 200 years ago in the battle of Azadal. They helped destroy anything the usurpers could take for their own advantages. Twenty-four years ago a dark haired baby girl called Izshnala was born into the family. Four years later Damal Vort, his brothers and sisters, his father and mother declared Valdurat on the Dominion, they called them imposters and declared that the people of Altha III should rise up and take their home land back. Minor skirmishes where won throughout the planet thanks to the Alterians psionic capabilities. Twelve years ago a Jem’Hadar killed Dalran Vort while he tried to assassinate the Vorta controller. He handed his psionic bow and wrist device to his eldest grandchild declaring her the hope for his family and their people. Seven years ago the Dominion came back, raining fire and destruction down on the mainly peaceful people of Altha III, a 17 year old Izshnala was forbidden to join the fight she was smuggled into a hiding place with her mother Izla, the battle raged for many an hour until the sheer force of the Dominion forces destroyed the rebellion, they waited a day and a night before they snuck from their hiding place. Eventually the mother and daughter found Damal and managed to take him away from the planet where he now had a bounty on his head. They glided through space towards tales of a fortress in space near a wormhole. They found the then GS-1 and asked for sanctuary. Izshnala spent a year on the gateway under the protection of Starfleet and the Federation before she put in a request to join Starfleet Academy. She went through vigorous testing before she was accepted where it was discovered her psionic abilities were limited to the use of the weapons and protection device and a kind of sixth sense for danger that was sometimes hit and miss. Izshnala went through Starfleet happily enough making a few friends, but her aim was always to get out and see the universe.